Une autre fin
by cguitteaud45
Summary: Post saison 4. J'ai imaginé comment la série pourrait finir s'il n'y avait pas de saison 5. Hey, je sais qu'il y en aura une et j'espère bien que ça ne se terminera pas comme ça. À vos mouchoirs.


**Une autre fin**

_Post saison 4. J'ai imaginé comment la série pourrait finir s'il n'y avait pas de saison 5. Hey, je sais qu'il y en aura une et j'espère bien que ça ne se terminera pas comme ça._

_À vos mouchoirs. _

Lucifer n'est jamais revenu de l'enfer.

Après son départ, ma mère n'a plus jamais été la même. Elle a continué de mener courageusement sa carrière d'inspectrice et son métier de maman. Elle a toujours réussi à trouver du temps pour s'occuper de moi, m'emmener au zoo, voir des films, elle m'a laissé grandir avec sagesse et gentillesse.

Je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu le coup sans le soutien de Linda, Maze et Aménadiel. Mon père, lui, a été assez absent pendant une période, luttant contre ses propres démons. Charlie est devenu le petit frère que je n'aurais jamais, on a fait bien des bêtises ensemble et j'ai adoré m'occuper de lui pendant que maman parlait avec Linda et essayait de trouver auprès d'elle un peu de réconfort.

Aménadiel a veillé sur ma mère avec constance, la tirant même plusieurs fois de situations délicates dans laquelle certaines de ses enquêtes l'entraînaient parfois. Comme s'il avait une sorte de sixième sens lui indiquant que maman avait des ennuis. De temps en temps, il s'absentait néanmoins, jamais très longtemps. Je n'ai compris la raison que beaucoup plus tard. Lorsque j'ai appris la vérité sur Lucifer.

En grandissant, mes souvenirs de cet homme qui avait tellement compté pour ma mère s'est estompé, mais je me souviens de son aura, de cette soirée où nous avons joué au Monopoly, de celle où il m'a défendue quand des hommes ont débarqué dans son appartement. Il agissait la plupart du temps comme s'il me détestait, mais j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas le cas.

Cet homme, donc, qui a tant compté dans la vie de ma mère, n'était pas un homme. C'était le Diable en personne. D'ordinaire, quand on dit ça, les gens poussent des cris d'horreur ou pensent à un être horrible, malsain, cruel et sans pitié. Ma mère l'a aimé, il n'en était rien. Cet ange déchu a tout donné pour elle, renonçant même à sa vie de fêtes et de plaisirs pour la protéger, pour nous protéger.

Un jour, j'ai surpris une conversation entre ma mère et Aménadiel. Ce dernier revenait d'un de ses longs voyages. Cette fois-ci, Charlie l'avait accompagné. Il « avait l'âge et pouvait se défendre », selon son père et ce dernier voulait qu'il puisse rencontrer son oncle.

« Comment va-t-il ? a demandé ma mère.

— Son autorité n'est plus contestée, l'enfer est de nouveau stable.

— Mais il ne peut pas revenir, a soupiré maman.

— Ce n'est pas possible, Chloé. S'il abandonne le trône une nouvelle fois, jamais les démons ne le lui pardonneront et cette fois-ci, qu'il revienne ou non, ils ne l'écouteront plus. »

Quelque chose chez ma mère s'est brisé, je l'ai vu flancher et sans le soutien d'Aménadiel qui l'a aussitôt prise dans ses bras, je pense qu'elle se serait effondrée.

« Mais il va bien, je te le jure et… il pense à toi. Il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. »

Je n'ai pas entendu de quoi il s'agissait, car il s'est penché à son oreille pour lui murmurer des mots qui ont surtout réussi à la faire pleurer.

Ensuite, Charlie m'a confirmé ce que j'avais deviné de cette conversation, que Lucifer régnait sur l'enfer car il était le Diable, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours affirmé. Ma mère le savait, elle l'a pourtant aimé. Elle l'a aimé jusqu'au bout.

Des hommes sont passés dans sa vie, ils y sont restés plus ou moins longtemps, mais jamais je ne l'ai entendu leur dire les trois mots qui auraient pu faire briller ses yeux comme les leurs. Ils avaient beau se montrer gentils, courageux, compréhensifs, ils finissaient tous par comprendre qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais ce cadeau d'elle. Alors ils partaient. Il y en a un que j'ai apprécié plus que les autres, Marc. J'ai vraiment cru que ça fonctionnerait cette fois-ci. Mais après mon entrée à l'université, lui aussi a rejoint le rang des déçus.

Maman est devenue lieutenant, puis chef de la police de Los Angeles. Une femme déterminée, acharnée à son travail, inflexible. Elle avait soif de justice et traquait et jetait en prison des criminels qui la détestaient autant qu'ils la respectaient. Abandonner le terrain ne fut pas facile pour elle, mais l'âge faisant, elle n'avait clairement plus l'énergie de courir après les meurtriers. En revanche, jusqu'au bout, elle leur mena la vie dure en poussant ses hommes à toujours mieux faire et à les traquer sans pitié.

Elle m'a accompagnée jusqu'à l'autel le jour de mon mariage. Mon père, Dan, était mort depuis quelque années, laissant derrière lui une demi-sœur avec laquelle je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendue. Charlie, mon témoin, est entré dans la police, ses capacités célestes le rendant redoutable face aux criminels. Il possédait apparemment un don comparable à celui de son oncle pour les faire avouer. Entre Aménadiel et lui, les choses n'allaient pas toujours très bien, son père aurait voulu qu'il exerce un métier moins dangereux. Sans l'encourager, sa mère s'était fait une raison.

À mes noces, j'ai aussi eu la joie de revoir Maze. Ma chère Maze. Qui a failli émasculer mon mari en insistant pour qu'il jure de m'être toujours fidèle la veille de la cérémonie. Charlie et moi étions sa raison de vivre. Elle n'en avait pas trouvé d'autres. Le départ de Lucifer l'avait profondément affectée, elle lui en avait longtemps voulu de l'avoir laissée derrière lui, avant de comprendre l'immense cadeau qu'il lui avait accordé au final. Celle de pouvoir vivre une vie « normale » parmi ceux qui étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille.

J'ai eu un fils, Zach, que ma mère a eu le temps de dorloter avant que la maladie n'arrive. Il avait cinq ans quand les premiers symptômes sont apparus. Elle a essayé de lutter, j'en suis sûre, mais elle n'avait plus la force. Ni l'envie. Sans doute attendait-elle cette mort comme une délivrance.

La suite m'a confirmée ce ressenti.

Un soir, quelque temps après la mort de ma mère, Aménadiel est venu me voir. Il était tard, Zach dormait dans sa chambre, mon mari était en déplacement et je terminais de préparer des cours pour mes élèves.

Aménadiel est entré, il a pris mes mains dans les siennes et m'a juste dit :

« Ils sont réunis. »

J'ai tout de suite compris de qui il parlait.

Ma mère et Lucifer.

« Comment le sais-tu ? ai-je juste demandé.

— J'ai tout vu. J'étais là. J'ai voulu l'accompagner pour lui faciliter les choses. Je savais que Chloé serait triste de vous quitter, Zach et toi. Mais au moment de franchir le pas, ta mère a refusé de rentrer au paradis et s'est assise devant les portes de la Cité d'argent. Elle a juste dit qu'elle l'attendait. Les anges ont essayé de la faire entrer, Michael en personne s'est déplacé, mais même lui n'a pas pu l'obliger à franchir le seuil. Quand cet idiot a menacé ta mère de l'envoyer en enfer, elle a souri et lui a répondu qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

— Et il est venu ?

— Bien sûr qu'il est venu. Je suis allé le prévenir de ce qui se passait. Il a d'abord essayé de la convaincre, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler autant. Mais Chloé s'est levée, a lissé sa robe et lui a juste dit : ‟Emmène-moi. J'ai assez attendu." Il n'a pas insisté. Et il est parti avec elle.

— En… en enfer ? me suis-je exclamé avec effroi. Je… je ne la reverrai plus jamais, ai-je sangloté.

— Elle est heureuse, Trixie, je te le jure. L'enfer n'a aucune influence sur elle. Je veux dire… les gens là-bas sont prisonniers de leurs remords, mais elle n'en a aucun. Elle est auprès de Lucifer et ils resteront ensemble pour l'éternité. »

Je n'ai vraiment accepté cette idée qu'après l'étrange visite que j'ai eue quelques temps plus tard. Impossible pour moi de dire si je dormais ou non, je me souviens juste m'être installée sur le canapé, avoir commencé à regarder sur ma tablette des photos de quand j'étais enfant, avec ma mère, mon père et même quelques-unes avec Lucifer. Ont-ils senti que j'avais besoin de réconfort ? Se sont-ils accordés cette courte incursion dans mon monde pour me rassurer ? Je me souviens des bras de ma mère me serrant soudain, de son parfum envahissant mes narines, de la douceur de son sourire et de cette grande silhouette debout près de la fenêtre qui nous fixait toutes les deux avec intensité.

Ma mère m'a répété combien elle m'aimait, combien elle pensait à Zach et moi, combien nous lui manquions. Mais elle était heureuse, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus nous revoir, nous, la famille qu'elle s'était forgée depuis sa rencontre avec Lucifer, elle pourrait compter sur Aménadiel pour transmettre des messages et la tenir au courant de ce que nous devenions. Elle me fit promettre de parler d'elle à Zach et de tout faire pour avoir une belle vie.

« Et lorsque tu franchiras les portes du paradis – car je ne doute pas que tu t'y rendras – n'aie aucun regret, n'aie aucune crainte : je t'aimerai toujours. »

Puis elle s'est levée, m'a embrassé une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les bras de Lucifer qui l'a emportée avec lui en enfer.


End file.
